Journey Through Puberty
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Now teenagers, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys start changing...due to the cursed inner change called...PUBERTY! Reds, Blues, Greens
1. Prologue: Wait, What's Puberty?

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Wait…what's puberty?**

* * *

In Townsville, it may seem like a peaceful day; the birds chirped, the wind was a whisper, the leaves slowly fell to the ground in peace, and so on and so force. But that was what it was for right now…

"Getting' sloppy, Pinkie!"

Blossom Utonium slammed into the ground with a gasp of pain and salvia flew from her mouth. Her pink eyes wide as a fist pushed her into the ground. Her ribs cracked and she screamed in pain, her sisters looking to her for a second then turned back their opponents. She scowled at her attacker who smirked down at her and had his foot on her stomach.

"Struggle all ya can but I'll finally kill ya, Pinkie." He hissed down at her and she gulped, her eyes looking over find something to distract him.

"I'll…never let…that happen…" she hissed at him then suddenly her system, all of her Chemical X, stopped. Her eyes widen as her ribs stopped shifting back into place and blood poured down from her wounds.

_What, _she thought, _in the world…? _

Brick stared at her as her blood spilled down on the ground, staining it red. He sniffed the air and noticed a change in her scent.

"Hey, Pinkie, yer scent is different and yer not healin'." He stated and she spat out more blood, dribbling down her chin. She panted for breath, her chest rising and falling as her eyes got clouded by darkness. Suddenly she arched her back and screamed for no reason, the whole ground shaking from underneath her.

"The hell?" Brick exclaimed and covered his ears, his eardrums pounded against his skull.

Blossom's pupil disappeared and her voice shrank, becoming nothing as the super powered beings stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the he-?" he began until Buttercup sent him flying with a kick, snatching her sister and ran off.

"Bubbles! We gotta go now!" she yelled and the blue eyed girl quickly escaped, leaving the three boys to stare at them as they flew off. Brick scowled at this and spat to his side, landing in a pill of Blossom's blood.

"The fuck was with 'em?" Butch asked as he continued to twitch, a habit he still hasn't broken. Brick shrugged and then bent down to the blood, dipping his fingers into it. He brought up to his nose and smelt it.

Suddenly his head pounded against his skull and he swore silently, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. He wiped the blood onto his red shirt and stood back up, pulling the collar of his shirt closer to his throat.

"Come on," he said and floated up, "Lets report this to the monkey."

The brothers stared at him then shrugged following his lead.

* * *

The boys smashed through the window and Mojo Jojo looked up with annoyance then sighed, rubbing his face.

"Must you boys always use the window to get in?" Mojo asked and picked up a broom, sweeping up the glass into a pile and pushed it off. Butch grinned at this and nodded, wildly while twitching.

"It's more fun!" Butch exclaimed and Brick rolled his eyes then winced as his head continued to pound against his skull.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath and Mojo narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's with you, Brick? You seem a little pale." Mojo noticed and Brick blinked at this, staring at him.

"Whataya mean, monkey?" he hissed and Mojo looked over the boy then smelt the air around him.

"You smell different…something like smelly teenage human boy." Mojo stated and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Monkey, we're thirteen." He stated and Mojo blinked at this then got a horrid expression on his face.

"Stay away from me!" he exclaimed and the boys stared at him.

"Why?" Brick asked and Mojo gulped, looking a little less green then put his hand up to signal to stay.

"One moment." He said and quickly ran to his desk, digging around some papers which flew in the air and the boys continued to stare at wait for him to grab whatever he was looking for. Brick tapped his foot in annoyance and growled, his patient wearing thin.

"Monkey, what the hell is takin' ya so long?" he hissed and finally Mojo brought up a book, raising it to the Heavens and exclaimed, "Hallelujah! I have found the book so I do not have to explain anything to you boys!" The boys continued to stare at the book and Brick rolled his eyes.

"What is that book anyway?" he asked and Mojo narrowed his eyes.

"This book…" Mojo said and dropped it on the floor, kicking it to them, "Will explain everything." Then he quickly ran away, slamming the door behind him and locked it.

"What do you think is wrong with, Mojo?" Boomer asked and Brick shrugged, picking up the book and stared at the cover.

"…Puberty for Teens?" they all said together and looked at each other then decided to open the book.


	2. One: Squeaky Voice

**Reply for Reviews of Prologue:**

**Lys Dis: Thanks. Here's a new chapter. **

**mlbv-grimm: I am totally continuing this story. Thanks. **

**Spark Firebug: Thanks! Here's the next chapter to enjoy! **

**Misty59: Thanks so here's the next chapter!**

**butchercup: Thanks! Here's teh next chapter to enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**One**

**Squeaky Voice**

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys the next day were still in shock and disgust after reading the book. Brick suggested they should and they did and boy did they regret it along with poor Brick's voice too…

* * *

_The day before (While reading the book)_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS DAMN BOOK?!" Butch exclaimed as he read the last part all their eyes wide in shock. Boomer looked a little pale and Brick had a tint of a blush.

"I didn't know it would do that." Poor Boomer said and Brick scowled at this book.

"Seriously, why the hell would Mojo give us this book?" Brick asked and Butch sat in the corner, a pale expression on his face and surprisingly he wasn't twitching.

"Maybe so we won't be surprised if something were to happen to us." Boomer stated and Brick blinked at this, surprised by his use of his head.

"Whataya know, ya do have a brain, Boomer." Brick stated and Boomer grinned then his eyes widen.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and Brick smirked at this.

"I'm headin' to bed." He said and started walking away, closing the book. Boomer sighed and dragged his older brother with him. Brick plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the horrifying images from the book.

* * *

"_Under the influence of androgens, the voice box, or larynx, grows in both sexes. This growth is far more prominent in boys, causing the male voice to drop and deepen, sometimes abruptly but rarely "overnight," about one octave, because the longer and thicker vocal folds have a lower fundamental frequency. Before puberty, the larynx of boys and girls is about equally small. Occasionally, voice change is accompanied by unsteadiness of vocalization in the early stages of untrained voices. Most of the voice change happens during stage 3-4 of male puberty around the time of peak growth. Adult pitch is attained at an average age of 15 years, although the voice may not fully settle until puberty has finished. It usually precedes the development of significant facial hair by several months to years." Boomer's voice echoed in Brick's head and his body started to feel pain, especially his throat. He put his hands to it and scratched at it. He gagged and he struggled to scratch away the pain. _

"_Stop it…" he muttered to himself and stopped when he felt blood rushing down his neck. _

His eyes shot open and he gasped, bring a hand to his neck. Terror flooded his system and his whole bed sheets were burned to a crisp. He looked around to see his brothers still sound asleep and sighed, moving to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and raised his chin, examining his neck to see nothing wrong with it.

"Nothin' wrONG-!" he started to say before his voice hit a higher octave. His eyes widen and stared at himself in the mirror. He gulped and rubbed his throat. He sighed and shrugged.

"It's nothIN-!" he said again before hitting the higher octave again. His eyes grew again and gulped, some fear entering his system.

_No. _he thought as he stormed out of the room and searched for the book, _Damn it! Where the hell is that damn book?! _Finally he found the book and pulled it out, flipping it out and stopped at the 'Voice Changing' page. He scrolled through the passage and stopped at one part:

'_T__his growth is far more prominent in boys, causing the male voice to drop and deepen, sometimes abruptly but rarely "overnight," about one__octave__, because the longer and thicker__vocal folds__have a lower__fundamental frequency__. Before puberty, the larynx of boys and girls is about equally small. Occasionally, voice change is accompanied by unsteadiness of vocalization in the early stages of untrained voices.__' _

The blood drained from his face at realization of what was happening to him.

He was going through puberty.

* * *

_Back to the present_

Brick stared at the ground with no emotion on his face while brother followed behind him, wondering what was up with him.

"Hey, Butch," Boomer whispered and the green Ruff raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked and Boomer pointed to their leader.

"I think somethin' is wrong with Brick. He hasn't said a thin' since we read that book." Boomer said and Butch blinked at this, registering this in his brain then shrugged.

"I ain't worried 'bout him. He can do whatever the hell he wants as long as it's not botherin' me." He replied and Boomer blinked at this.

Suddenly Brick bumped into someone and sent them flying across the floor with a sheik. He blinked as the scream brought him back to his senses and stared at source of the sheik.

On the ground was the pink Powerpuff with her papers all over the floor. His eyes narrowed and scratched his throat as pain filled it again, staring down at her. She sighed and ignored him, muttering something under her breath and stood up. Her skirt shifted up a bit, showing her milky skin and Brick blinked at this.

"Your-" he began then quickly clamped his hands over his mouth and Blossom blinked at this, raising an eyebrow at this.

"What about it? Is it dirty or something? Is it ugly, huh, Brick?" she tried to egg him on but he ignored her and continued to keep his mouth shut. She raised an eyebrow at him and he scowled underneath his hands.

_Damn puberty! _

"Hey, aren't you going to say something, Brick?" she asked and he crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging.

_That should keep her nose out of my damn business._

He walked away, leaving both her and his brothers questioning what was going on with him.

* * *

_In History Class (Blossom and Brick)_

Brick took a seat in the back and tossed his books on the table, ignoring the scarping chair next to him. He closed his eyes and released a deep breath, turning his hat in front of him and covered his eyes.

_Finally, sleep._

"Hey, Brick."

His eyes shot open at her voice and snapped his attention to the Powerpuff girl who stared at him with curiosity. He groaned and rubbed his hand against his face.

_Why does this always have to happen to me?_

"You're acting really weird." She stated as she pulled out some papers of the history homework. She smiled at this and a small blush appeared on her face as she stared at her work. He gulped at her and looked away, his annoyance growing.

_Stop being next to me! Move away god damn it!_

"But it's nice that we aren't arguing though. It's really peaceful." She said and he kept silent, thinking of her words.

_That is true. We normally yell at each other until a teacher excuses me out._

She grabbed out her purse and she blushed a bit, catching his attention. He watched as she raised her hand politely and asked, "Excuse me, sir? May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and Blossom thanked him before rushing out of the room. Brick watched her as she left and sniffed the air around her.

_Is that smell…blood?_

He continued to watch her and his eyes followed her as she shut the door behind her. He grabbed his pencil and tapped it against the table, staring at the door.

_Is she still bleedin' cause of yesterday? But smells like fresh blood. Psh. Why am I even worryin'? It's none of my business if she's bleedin'._

Even though he thought he wasn't thinking of her, his eyes still kept focused on the door. Suddenly it opened and walked in Blossom who clutched her purse tight in her hand, a smile on her face. She sat down and quickly flipped open to a new page, writing down some stuff before pausing. She turned to him and whispered, "Brick, do you have the notes I missed?"

He blinked at the sound of her voice and noticed how close she was to him, there bodies almost touching. He gulped and wrote on his paper.

'_Ya expect me to write down that bullshit, Pinkie? Yer out of yer mind.' _

She read it over and her eyes narrowed, anger filling them. He looked away and continued to tap his pencil on the desk then suddenly something sniffing was heard next to him. He looked over to see tears now running down her face.

_The hell?! Why is she cryin'?! This would be our regular argument! _

"B-B-B-Blossom?!" the teacher exclaimed and gained everyone's attention, turning to face them. Brick gulped and paled at the sight of all the people staring at them. He gulped and Blossom sniffed again, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing teacher! I just received sad news!" she exclaimed and wiped away her tears, putting on a smile, "I'll be fine though." Brick gulped and she passed him a note causing him to scowl then read it.

_We'll meet me after class and if you don't I will find you and drag back and burn your hat._

He paled and looked up to her to see a smile on her face.

_Shit. I'm gonna die and no one will ever hear me speak again. _


	3. Two: Emotional Stress

**Reply to Chapter 2:**

**mlbv-grimm: Hehe! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**GamerNerd: Thanks but there is a reason that Blossom is acting OOC.**

**Spark Firebug: Yep the wonders of life. So here's the next chapter! **

**Guest: Running from a moody Blossom is the best way to live. Thanks! Here's this chapter! **

**Misty59: That's a good question! So here's the next chapter but the next one will be focused on Butch and Buttercup. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter!**

**Imyoshi: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Lys Dis: Yep, ;) they really aren't. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the comment.**

* * *

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Two:**

**Emotional Stress**

* * *

_End of History_

Brick waited by the stair well, his hands in his pockets and sweat glistened on his face. He tapped his foot in impatient and swallowed a big lump in his throat. He fingered the collar of his shirt and scratched his neck again.

_Where the hell is she? If she faked it, I'm gonna kill her! _

"You're early."

He snapped around to face the Pink Powerpuff who now wore different clothes. Her pink tank top hugged her body tight and skinny jeans showed off her curves she was finally gaining while a red scarf hung tight around her neck.

He shrugged and leaned back against the stairwell, ignoring her gaze.

"So are you going to explain why you aren't talking?" she asked him and he rolled his eyes.

_I'm not tellin' a damn thin' to ya, girly. _

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, thinking a bit. She placed a finger to her lip and tapped it, her lips glass staining it.

"Hm…I guess I'll have to force it out of then." She said with a smile on her face and before he knew it, he was sent flying over the edge of the stairwell. His eyes widen and stared at the floor moving closer to him. He scowled and flipped up, flying up and anger bubbled in his system.

_Fuckin' Pinkie! I'm gonna kill her!_

Anger flooded his reason and a sadistic grin appeared on his face, fire appearing in his hands.

_No holdin' back, Pinkie!_

He shot to where she was and grabbed her by the tank top, pulling her up with him. Her eyes widen and he smirked as he slammed her into the ceiling which shook the whole building. Blood spat out from her mouth and her eyes twitched to stay open. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him, waiting for his next move.

"Come on," she gasped, "You want to kill me…do it…"

He blinked at this and his anger dulled down to confusion. He gripped her tight against the ceiling but it wasn't right. Something about the situation was off to him. He narrowed his eyes and pushed her more into the ceiling.

_What the fuck is with her?! She wants me to kill her? Something's off. I'm not gonna let her die before get some fuckin' answers! _

She glared at him and waited for him to finish her then suddenly next to her, in the ceiling were burnt words. She blinked at this and read it:

"_Why do ya need to know I won't speak? It's none of yer damn business, Pinkie."_

She looked over to him and he continued to stare her down.

"Because I'm a curious person." She replied and he scowled even more.

"_Yer damn nosy. I'm out of here." _The fire wrote and he released her, floating down but suddenly noticed she was gripping the ceiling tight. He blinked at this and narrowed his eyes, staring at her horrified face. He raised an eyebrow at this and she gulped.

"Don't look at me like that! My powers are temporary not working!" she explained and he blinked at this.

_Her powers aren't workin'…Why aren't they? Is this due from yesterday? _

"Don't stare at me, idiot! Help me out!" she screamed at him and he groaned at her loud voice.

_Why the hell should I help her? She's my enemy. There's no reason to help her…but if I help her, maybe she could explain what's up with her._

He floated back up to her shock then grabbed her by the hand, pulling her down to the ground but stumbled and fell over on her butt. She scowled and rubbed it, staring at the Red Rowdyruff Boy.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait!"

He stopped at her voice and turned around to face her until suddenly something was wrapped around his neck. He blinked at it then pulled the object seeing her red knit scarf around his neck. He turned around and stared at her, his stance practically saying: _What? _

She smiled at him and said, "Well, if you aren't talking that means your throat hurts so the scarf will help until we battle again."

His eyes widen at this and she walked past him, the smell of blood still hinted on her.

_Is she still hurt?_

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and she turned her head back to him, tilting it to the side.

"Is something wrong? I have to get going or Buttercup may hunt me down." She said and he gulped then swallowed, quickly pointed to wall where he wrote his thoughts on it.

'_Ya smell of blood. Are ya still bleedin' from yesterday?'_

She blinked then her face flushed red slapping him on the cheek while screaming, "PERVERT!" She ran off before he could say anything and stared at the ceiling, his mind mush for a second.

_The hell is her problem? I didn't say anythin' to offend her! _

He growled and rubbed his cheek which may had big smack on it.

_Whatever, I've got a shit load of stuff do. Maybe I'll even grab some dinner for us._

"Fuckin' voice." He said and blinked when his jaw dropped.

Somehow his voice had got deeper and really low. He placed his hands to his throat and gulped, opening his mouth and said something again.

"This is really fucked up."

He grinned as his voice and threw his hands up in the air screaming, "Fuck yeah! I've got a voice!"

Then he paled at realizing his brother's would instantly know about it and Blossom would figure out he was lying.

"Brick, are ya here?"

The sound of his youngest brother's voice caused him to pale and grip him throat but the touch of fabric was what he felt instead. He blinked and stared at the cloth again, wrapped around his neck. Boomer stared at his brother as he fingered the foreign cloth and Boomer faked cough.

"Brick, what are ya doin'?" Boomer asked his brother and Brick jumped back from his brother's sudden appearance. Then Boomer grabbed the scarf and stared at it.

"Where did ya get this from?" he asked and Brick pulled the scarf tighter around his neck.

"None of yer business." He whispered so his brother wouldn't hear his voice and then Boomer's eyes got wide.

"No fuckin' way." He began and Brick waited for him to laugh, "THAT'S THE PINK POWERPUFF'S SCRAF!"

Brick blinked at this then scowled, grabbed his brother and smacked him on the head. He glared at the boy and walked away, his thoughts turning to anger.

_How the hell would he know this is Pinkie's scarf? And what's the damn deal with it anyway? He has no right to judge me! _

He stomped down the stairs and Boomer watched him as a blush somehow appeared on his face.

Now Boomer was worried.


	4. Three: Dreams

**Replies to Chapter 3: **

**To mlbv-grimm: Well, that shall be answered very soon…!**

**To Misty59: Well, here's Butch/ Buttercup's chapter! Enjoy!**

**To TamaChi-Neko: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**To Lys Dis: All your questions shall be answered in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**To Spark Firebug: Yes, poor, poor Brick doesn't know what could be going on.**

**To Imyoshi: Indeed it will!Thanks for the comment and enjoy the chapter! **

**To Manny Edwards: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Replies to Prologue:**

**To Ddd665: I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Three:**

**Dreams**

* * *

"Butch!" Boomer yelled as he walked into their room and the middle Rowdyruff Boy looked up from the new trunks catalog.

"What the hell is it? I'm tryin' to find a new trunk to steal." He said and Boomer slammed the door shut behind him, his face pale and dark blue eyes wide.

"Butch, did ya notice anythin' different 'bout Brick today?" Boomer asked and Butch scowled at this, flipping to the next page of the catalog.

"He was fuckin' quiet. Plus something seemed off about him." He answered and Butch raised an eyebrow at Boomer's question, "Why? What's with him?"

Boomer gulped and whispered, "When I went to fetch him, he had on a red scarf!"

"And what's so god damn important about a fuckin' scarf?" Butch asked and Boomer scowled.

"It was the Powerpuff's scarf!" he hissed and Butch blinked at this.

"Ya sure it was one of their scarf's, Boomer?" he asked and Boomer nodded.

"The Pink one wore it all day but not at the end! Somethin' must have happened between 'em!" he exclaimed then suddenly the door behind them slammed open, standing Brick with a pissed expression on his face. Boomer gulped and turned to face his older brother, clenching his fists and the scarf still hanging around his neck. He grind his teeth together, unsure what he should do.

_Idiot, _Butch thought, _he probably heard ya scream to the Heaven's about the scarf._

"Hey, Brick." Boomer stuttered and Brick looked to Butch who twitched in anticipation for some action. Brick sighed and released his fists, pulling the scarf down and sat down on his red bed.

"Listen," he said in a very deep voice and his brother's jaw dropped to the ground with wide eyes.

"The fuck with yer voice?!" Butch exclaimed and Brick scowled, rubbed the back of his head.

"Fuckin' puberty happened." He replied and Butch suddenly grinned.

"Then our voices will be like that too! Fuckin' sweet!" Butch exclaimed and Brick scowled.

"No it's not, Butch." Brick said and Butch blinked at this.

"Why not?" he asked and Brick scowled in frustration, pulling out the Puberty for Teen's book. He slammed it down on Butch's legs with a loud bang. Butch glared at his brother and hissed, "What the hell do ya want me to do with the damn book?"

"Puberty has different stages, idiot. Mine began with my voice. I don't 'bout ya two so be prepared." Brick said and Butch rolled his eyes while smirking.

"I'll be fine. Ya should be more concerned 'bout Boomer." Butch said and laughed, "I'm gonna go sleep."

Before any of his brothers could complain, Butch fell into a deep sleep before thinking of a new plan to fight the Green Puff…

* * *

"_Butch! Butch! Butch!"_

_The Green Ruff groaned in annoyance and scowled, rolling over to feel soft against his cheek. He yawned and opened his eyes to see creamy skin in front of him. He blinked at it then poked it hearing a gasp. He looked up to see the Green Puff smirking at him. His eyes widen then narrowed anger filling them and raised his hand to punch her but suddenly she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast._

_His eyes bugged out of his face and paled an incredible amount. _

_His heart pounded against his chest and he stood frozen, unable to move. _

"_Butch," Buttercup said and leaned to his ear, her hot breath against it, "Touch me more."_

_He gulped and sweat poured down his back._

_**The fuck is with her?! **__He managed to think, __**Why the fuck am I not movin' or punchin' her away from me?!**_

"_Come on Butch," she whispered again and pushed his hand harder against her skin, squeezing the skin and his head started spinning. _

_**This is madness! It has to be a fuckin' dream! **_

"_You know you want to." She whispered again and grabbed his other hand, slowly moving it down to her other breast. _

_**No! No I don't, damn it! Someone get me out of here!**_

* * *

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, BUTCH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Butch screamed and rolled off his bed, eyes widen and fear coursing through his veins. Boomer stared at his brother in confusion and Butch shook from the shock of his dream. Sweat seeped up from his shirt and he blinked, looking around him then his hair covered his face.

Then he started to laugh uncontrollably and pounded his fists against the ground.

Brick walked in and narrowed his eyes at his brother, staring at the bed then to Boomer. He walked over to him and punched him in the head, slamming his face into the ground. Boomer stared at his brother then shrugged walking away and got breakfast. Brick waited for his brother to respond them Butch glared up at him with anger in his eyes.

"The fuck was that for?" Butch hissed at him and Brick scowled.

"Get off yer lazy ass and get somethin' to eat. School's today and I'll be pissed if we miss school." He said and Butch scowled, rubbing his face.

"Whatever, I'll grab somethin' on the way." He mumbled and Brick blinked at this.

His brother never refuses a meal.

"Yer sure 'bout that?" Brick asked and Butch glared at him, his anger bubbling up.

"I'm fuckin' fine! Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled at him then zoomed out there through their now broken window.

But Brick doesn't notice the wet stain on his brother's bed.

* * *

Butch walked down random alleyways, the rain soaking his clothes and his anger still flowing through his veins. He scowled and noticed someone in front of him who wore a green hoodie with baggy black pants.

"Damn life." He hissed and suddenly the person in front of him stopped, turning towards him. Black hair waved out from the hood and light green eyes shined through. He blinked and stared at the Green Powerpuff Girl stare at him then a smirk appeared on her face.

"You look like crap." She said and he growled at her, his vision suddenly turned to her in just a lacey black bra and panties. His eyes widen and quickly ignored her by walking away. Her eyes narrowed and glared at him, calling after him.

"Hey! Butchie Boy!" she called him and his eyes widen even more.

That nicknamed bugged him to no end and would cause him to fight but if he did that screw him over big time.

"The fuck is it, Butterbutt?" he hissed and could nearly spit out the last part. She frowned and unknown to him she was in front of him before he could look away. She moved close to him and he didn't know why but his body was heating up.

"You're acting weird like your brother yesterday." She announced and he scowled, his anger flaring over him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE FUCK DO YA KNOW 'BOUT MY LIFE?!" he screamed at her and her eyes widen then blinked at this, frowning. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. I have better stuff to do than get yelled at by you." She stated before starting to walk away and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He rubbed his face then suddenly a fist appeared in front of his face and his eyes widen.

He jumped back before anything hit him and landed on both feet against a store window. He scowled at this and stared at the Green Puffs who grinned at him, raising her fists and waited for him to attack her.

"Come on, Butchie Boy," she nagged him, "Lets get this started!"

He growled out some curses and his vision changed to her in her underwear. His eyes widen and felt blood slowly dripping down his nose even without a punch. He stopped himself from tackling her and blinked at the effect on his nose.

_What the hell? _

She paused and stared at him with raised eyebrow.

"Hey, why are you bleeding from the nose when I didn't even attack you yet?" she questioned and his eyes widen, remembering someone saying something familiar to that.

"_Hey! Guess what!" _a random guy's voice said, _"I had a nose bleed!"_

"_Seriously?! What did you see panties or bra?"_

"_Both! It was fuckin' awesome! She's so sexy! I almost had an erec-!" _

"_What the hell are ya two talkin' 'bout?" _ Butch's own voice echoed before they're voices disappeared.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and Buttercup blinked at this, still waiting for his attack.

"Are you going to attack or not?" she asked and before she could say anything, he flew as far as he could before she or his body would do anything else.

* * *

"Boomer, do ya know where the hell Butch went?" Brick asked as Boomer blinked at this and shrugged, unsure what to answer.

"God knows," he answered, "The only thin' I know was that he seemed really happy in his dreams last night 'cause he kept groanin' and moanin'. It was really annoyin'." He answered and Brick blinked at this then paled.

"Groanin' and moanin'?" he repeated and Boomer nodded then Brick grabbed his brother's hand, pulling to him into a corner.

"Please tell me yer lyin'." Brick pleaded him and Boomer gulped.

"Sorry, Brick but I'm tellin' the truth." Boomer said and veins popped on his head before turning to the wall, his fists clenched at his side. Then he slammed them into it, shaking the whole school. Boomer stared at him then shrugged at this.

"Hey!"

Brick paled at this and turned to face the Pink Puff with her arms over her chest, her chest moving a little bit up. She wore a pink shirt and plaid red skirt with white high heeled boots to give another inch towards her five foot height to Brick's anger. (He's only five feet.)

_Why the fuck is she here?! _He thought and Boomer stared at them as the Blue Puff slowly pulled out. Her blond hair was curled in her normal two pigtails and she wore a blue button up shirt with light blue sweater vest along with a blue plaid skirt to match Blossom's.

"Will you please stop?" she whispered and Boomer blinked at this.

"Why? I didn't do a thin'." He replied and she ignored his gaze.

"Yes but…" she began until Blossom held her hand out, staring at Brick. She walked straight pass Boomer and grabbed the scarf that continued to hand around his neck.

"I'm guessing still no answers, correct?" she asked and he scowled at her, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Suddenly the announcements rang out, "Powerpuff Girls! One of the Rowdyruff boys is destroying Townsville!"

Brick scowled and muttered under his breath, "Butch is more an idiot than Boomer."


	5. Four: Body Odor

**Replies to Chapter 3:**

**To butchercup: I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you like this chapter!**

**To TheWonderfulWorldOfJazz: I thought the nose bleed joke would good for that chapter. Thanks for the comment!**

**To mlbv-grimm: I know. I'm thinking of what to do about him. The next chapter will focus more on Butch and Buttercup but I promise Boomer will get this time! **

**To Spark Firebug: Yeah, Butch is being a little bit of a pervert isn't he? Anyway thanks for the comment! **

**To athenachan-o: It indeed can.**

**To Imyoshi: It would bad. Very bad she knew...**

**To Misty59: Thank you! Happy late Halloween to you! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Four: Body Odor**

* * *

"Brick," Boomer said as they followed the Powerpuff Girls to their brother, "What do you think is with Butch?" Brick scowled and narrowed his eyes, pulling the scarf closer to his throat and annoyed his youngest brother.

"He's turned into an idiot, lashing out from the high hormones raging through his system. It's one of the wonderful effects of puberty, Boomer. Different hormones activate others to produce him to be easily provoked so God knows what he'll really do understand the situation. We may have to knock him out cold." Brick replied and Boomer nodded, staring at the smoke rising up from multiple buildings up ahead.

"Since when did you know this?" boomer asked, "You're failing all your classes."

Brick stopped flying and his eyes widen, confusion erupting in his brain.

_The fuck?! _He thought, _that's true! So then why am I starting to remember stuff that was from fuckin' ages ago?! _

"Hey! Are you two coming or not?"

Brick zoned back into reality and stared at Blossom glaring at him. He looked down to his hand and put it to his face, a smile on his face underneath it. Blossom blinked at this then sighed and turned away, ready to continuing flying.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and her eyes widen, turning around to see him with a serious expression on his face. Anger flashed through his eyes and he pulled her towards him, shoving her towards the side. Her eyes widen and she scowled.

"Hey! What in the world are you-?!" She exclaimed before a shot zoomed right by where she stood and stared at it before looking back up Brick.

"You noticed that shot…" she whispered and he smirked, his hand still gripping her wrist.

His blood rushed in his ears and ignored her yelling to release her arm. His heart bumped fast and sweat glistened under his clothes as he approached the threat.

_However shot it aimed at her! She's my fuckin' enemy! I'm the only one to destroy her! I was created for only that purpose! Those who try to kill her, fuckin' bastards deserve to die!_

He stopped at the exactly place where the shot came from and stared at the creature.

Pink fuzzy covered its body and overalls clung tight its body. Muscles were spread across his body and a sharp jaw with multiple scars across it along with two antennae coming from its head. A gun, probably something related to an AK-47 shined in its big hand with steam coming from off it along someone on the side wearing a green hoodie and baggy black pants with black hair peeking out of it. The creature raised the gun to its lips and blew the steam away.

"Damn kids…" it mumbled in a rough course tone, "Always tryin' to grab my property."

"Hey! Isn't that-?!" Blossom exclaimed before Brick smiled down at it, raising his mild finger at the creature.

"Fuckin' Fuzzy Lumpkins got a new 'tude and look." He said and Fuzzy Lumpkins looked up to them, red-pink eyes glowing in happiness at the sight of the two super powered teens.

"Whataya know, looks ya'll twerps grew up." He said and chuckled, "I've already dealt with the Green girly. Pain in the ass she was then yer fuckin' brother decided to try and kill me! Pissed guy still hasn't changed!"

Brick's eyes narrowed at this and lowered his finger, staring at the fellow villain. A shadow hung over his eyes and he didn't even notice the clouds getting darker above him.

"Ya mean," Brick whispered and his eyes flashed a darkness color, "my brother?"

"I can't hear ya kid! Tell me, why yer with 'em Pink one, uh, kid?" Fuzzy asked and a pissed off look appears on his face. Lightning flashes behind Brick and the other two stare at it widely, confusion etched on their faces.

"The hell?" Fuzzy said before Lightning shot down from the sky and strikes him down. Fire aroused from the spark and Fuzzy jumped away before it actually hit him. The pink monster glared at the young boy who now held a mad grin on his face.

"The hell is with ya, boy?" Fuzzy questioned and Brick slowly raised a hand to the sky. Ecstasy started flowing through him and the wind whipped around him.

"Why the fuck haven't I tried this before?"

Both of them blinked at this and he raised his hands to the sky. Blossom backed up a bit before lightning shined in the clouds and shot down to him. She screamed and his body let up but didn't burst into flames or start sparking. Instead it surrounded him and Blossom blinked at this phenomenon.

"Don't ya know," Brick said and his hair started to move upwards, "Bonobos have been noted to aid the injured ones."

_What the fuck is that kid talkin' 'bout? _Fuzzy thoughts and Brick narrowed his eyes at them.

"Ya disgust me," he said and Blossom blinked at this, "You're like a pesky flea and I'm gonna pick ya out."

"Wait a minute," Fuzzy began, "What do ya-?!"

"SHUT YER-!" Brick began until Blossom slapped him across the cheek. His eyes widen and tears glistened in her eyes. He zoomed out and Blossom turned over to Fuzzy, anger burning her eyes.

"I suggest you leave before I let him come back after you, Fuzzy. He has some explaining to do and if you return, we'll come back to capture you." She said in a threatening tone and Fuzzy scowled then put the gun on his shoulder, pulling out a cigarette and nodded.

"Tell the boy," Fuzzy said and started leaving, "He should learn how to control his anger. He'll become somethin' greater than he could think of. His father is lookin' for 'im and his brothers." Suddenly he disappeared before she knew it and Brick blinked, the lightning disappeared and clouds lighted.

"Huh?" he said and looked around, "What the hell happened?"

"You have explaining to do, Brick." She said and he paled at the sight of anger all around her face.

"Uh…" he managed to get out, "About what?"

His eyes widen and quickly covered his mouth. She smirked at this and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I see," she said and tapped her fingers against her arm, "So you'll explain everything when we try to find your brother."

He nodded and gulped, sweat started to pour down his back. She wrinkled her nose and glared at him.

"When was the last time you took a bath? You smell really bad." She stated, "Or go get some new deodorant."

"Deodorant?" he questioned and raised an eyebrow, "Guys use those?"

She stared at him with wide eyes then sighed.

"Why should I expect you to know this?" she muttered to herself and looked back up to him, "Of course. Body odor starts to pick up because boys tend to sweat more during the ages of eleven to seventeen. It should be common sense."

_Common sense? Well, my father is a monkey so I wouldn't know a damn thin', girly!_

Blossom quickly grabbed her sister then bites her lip, pain shaking her body. He narrowed his eyes at this and stared at her, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Pinkie, what's with ya?" he asked and tears now threatened her eyes.

"It hurts." She mumbled and his eyes widen, flashing back to her screams from two days ago.

"From the wound I gave ya?" he asked and she looked over to him, a blush on her face.

"No…it's from something else…" she replied and he narrowed his eyes at this then sighed.

"Whatever," he replied until he started watching as she was heading head first to the ground.


	6. Five: Acne

**Replies to Chapter Four:**

**To tomboygreengurl: I know! I was surprised I even did one for this fanfic!**

**To Imyoshi: Yeah, most of the characters have changed their attitudes/personalities and appearances over the years. Don't worry I'm still writing it! Enjoy this chapter then!**

**To butchercup: Ah, one lovely side effect of puberty but there will be a chapter actually called that soon! Thanks for the comment! **

**To mlbv-grimm: Yep, these boys have no clue of girl's puberty but Butch has 'seen' its effects on Buttercup. **

**To Lys Dis: It does indeed. Thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Five: Acne**

* * *

"SONOFABITCH!" Brick yelled as he nosedived to catch the falling Puffs and managed to catch both of them on time. He gasped as he slammed into the ground and skinned across the concrete, scraping his skin bloody and pealed back. He swore and slammed into a brick wall, gasping out blood.

"Fuck," he hissed and slowly his injuries started to heal back up instantly. He growled and started at the Pink Powerpuff who had fallen on top of him. Her orange hair tangled in his and her body leaned against his, her chest pressing up against his.

His eyes widen and his whole face turned beet red. He gulped and a big lump appeared on his throat.

_Get off! Please wake up and get the fuck off of me!_

"It…nothing…" she mumbled under her breath and he blinked at this then she pressed harder, "It's…cramps…"

"Cramps?" Brick echoed and stared at her, unsure what to do now hearing her complains, "What the fuck are cramps?"

* * *

Butch happened to get knocked out a few hours before seeing a mirror up close and personally in his face.

And boy did his reflection annoy him even more than what the day had brought him so far.

Most of his face had turned red with bumps and some blackheads too.

"The fuck is with my face?!" he yelled and snatched the mirror, not noticing who had it.

"Itssssssss amazing to watch your ssssssssuffering, boy."

The hissing tone at the end of each 's' gave away who it was to Butch. He narrowed his eyes and looked up to see one of the Gangreen Gang's older members, Snake. His hair pulled back in a ponytail and slicked with oil and a cigar hung between his lips and his kangol hat still sat backwards on his head. He wore a leather vest and showed some muscles that must have grown from working out along with baggy pants.

"Puberty, kid." Snake replied with an accent very closely related Ace's Italian New York accent, "Your'sssssss just ssssssstarted."

Butch narrowed his eyes and stared at the villain who continued to breathe in the cigar's toxic gas.

"The hell happened to ya?" Butch hissed at him and Snake smirked down at the teen, his lips curled and he chuckled a bit.

"Life happened, kid. Ace found himssssself a chick and I took over." Snake replied and Butch blinked at this.

"Ace found a girl?" Butch repeated and Snake bobbed his cigar up and down, "Who?"

"Don't know. He found in her in an alleyway cuttin' herself and picked her up. Now they're in Vegassssss gettin' married." Snake replied and Butch blinked at this.

"Married?! The leader of the Gangreen Gang gettin' married?!" Butch exclaimed and Snake sighed, rubbed his eyebrows.

"Anyway," Snake replied and pulled out a business card, "Here'ssssss my card. If ya have quesssssstionssss or want to join, find the building on the card and tell the guy at the door at yer searchin' fer green."

Butch accepted the card and stared down at it. The card was completely green besides the picture of an alley number and a scratched street name.

"Ok," he said and looked back up but he was gone.

* * *

"Butch! Where the fuck are ya?!" Brick yelled and pain shot through his lung, coughing up blood. His hat stained more blood though due to the fact that he had cracked his skull. His bones slowly healed but it was taking forever and if he fell asleep…well, it wouldn't be good.

He swore again and he looked down to Blossom continuing to sleep peacefully in his limp arms. She mumbled again and clung to him tighter, a smile on her face.

"Why…are ya smilin'?" he muttered to himself and suddenly a yell of surprise made him look towards it.

"Jeez! What the hell happened to ya?!" Butch yelled as he ran towards his brother, his hood pulled over his face to hide his brand new acne. Brick blinked at this and stared at him, while Butch blinked at the sight of Blossom's legs spread across his brother's and her body rubbing up against his with a smile on her face.

"Uh…should I ask?" Butch asked and Brick scowled.

"Move her off of me. My skull's cracked and it needs to heal or it won't at all." Brick said and Butch nodded, picking Blossom from under her arms and placed her on top of Buttercup. He winced at the sight of cement piercing through Brick's shoulder and through his side.

"Fuck, those are deep Brick." Butch said and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Like I don't know that dumbass." He said and a serious expression appeared on his face, "Pull 'em out."

Butch paled and his eyes grew wide under the hood.

"Seriously?! Ya'll lose too much blood before that!" Butch exclaimed and Brick smirked.

"Not if yer willin' to donate some Chemical X." he said Butch blinked at this.

"How will I give blood to ya?" Butch asked and Brick sighed, shrugged.

"I'll manage to figure it out. Just get these damn pieces of cement out of me." He said and Butch grumbled under his breath, put his hands on the piece.

"Get ready." Butch said and Brick narrowed his eyes, "Do ya want somethin' to bit down on?" Brick laughed at this and rolled his eyes, pain increasing again.

"I'm not that sad of an excuse of a villain." Brick said and slowly moved up, "Do it! Pull the cement out!"

Butch lacked and pulled the one from his shoulder first, more blood spraying on him and his eyes widen. His body nearly passing out from the wound and his head hung low.

"Hurry…" he muttered and Butch gulped, grabbing the other piece and pulled. He bite his lip while Brick bit his tongue so hard it started to bleed. He yanked and yanked, the piece slowly moving out until Butch tossed it aside and blood poured down from his multiple wounds.

"Shit! Why ain't ya healin' like normal?!" Butch cried and Brick smirked.

"Chemical…compound for…puberty…" he replied and Butch blinked at this, "Focused…on growth…than wounds…"

"What?! How the hell do ya know that?!" Butch exclaimed as he pulled Brick from the rubble and lay him on the ground.

"Butch!" Boomer yelled as he landed next to his brothers while Bubbles landed next to her sisters, "What the hell is goin' on?!"

"He ain't healin'! He's losin' blood!" Butch exclaimed and Bubble's eyes widen, turning towards them.

"Like three days ago…" she said and the brother's blinked at this.

Suddenly Bubbles grabbed Blossom and yelled, "WAKE UP!" Blossom's eyes shot open and pupil less eyes took over. She breathed heavily and panted the boys staring at her.

"What the he-?" Butch began until Blossom suddenly appeared next to Brick, his eyes widen as she placed her hand on the wounds of his head and shoulder.

"You're in pain," she said in a soothing voice and moved closer against him, "Let me help you." Suddenly her hand glowed and their eyes widen, the wound slowly healing up. Her breath was hot against his ear and his face flushed, his heart pounded against his chest.

"It's so hot…" she mumbled and stripped her shirt to his horror. A lacey pink bra clung tight to her and she breathed out, moving her hands down to his side where the blood was still flowing.

"Both of you turn away!" Bubbles hissed and the other boys snapped away, their faces flushed. Bubbles watched her sister as the wound closed and Blossom gasped, pushing herself towards Brick. His started to spin from everything that was going on.

"All better," she said and climbed on top of him. Bubbles' eyes widen and grabbed her sister from under her arms, a small blush on her face.

"Calm down, Blossom." She said and Blossom continued to stare at the Red Rowdyruff Boy. She smiled at him with a tint on her cheek and waved at him.

"Next time will be better now that you're healed." She said and that's when he fell unconscious from the shock.

* * *

"So what the hell happened to yer sister?" Butch asked as they fell back to school, his hood still covering his face but did try to move back. Bubbles sighed and stared at the ground, her cheerful appearance changed.

"It's the after effects from puberty." She replied and the boy's eyes widen, shocked to her talk about something so serious in a light tone, "It started three days ago for Blossom and she started acting strange from the Chemical X and that's why her powers have been temporarily been going on and off."

_If that's so, _Boomer thought, _then it could explain the same thing for Brick! _

"But say anything about this or Blossom will kill you." Bubbles said and they both nodded, Buttercup mumbled under her breath.

"Of course you tell them her situation."

Everyone looked to see Buttercup glaring at Bubbles at the back of her head. Bubbles smiled at her and giggled, shrugging then looked forward.

"Well how could I not explain them what happened? It would leave them in the dark and try to push the information out of us." Bubbles said and Buttercup grumbled under her breath.

"It's not fair that you got smarter over these years." She said and Bubbles shrugged.

"Life changes all around. It's both a cruel yet beautiful world. I had to adapt to reality." She replied and frowned; her eyes narrowed and looked down, "Those who sin will fall to Hell while those who hold innocent will to Heaven. That's my philosophy and I believe it all the way. Unless they promise to take back there ways and lead a life of good."

"That's an interesting perspective." Boomer said out loud and Bubbles blinked at this.

"Most people say it's a terrible idea to view others like that," she said and smiled at him, "I'm glad you don't think that."

A small blush appeared on his cheeks and he ignored her gaze now, focusing on Butch who pulled the hood low over his entire face.

"Butch, why the hell do ya have a hood on?" Boomer asked and Butch mumbled something under the hood.

"No reason." He replied and Boomer scowled, suddenly behind him and pulled the hood down to reveal his face towards his brother and Puffs. His eyes widen and Boomer's jaw dropped while the girls blinked at this. Butch glared at this brother and his arm started twitching in anger.

"Bastard!" he hissed and Buttercup sighed, catching his attention.

"Seriously, you're greedy. You're brother is still hurt and you're focused on your face." Buttercup said with venom on her tongue, "I don't give a crap what you look like."

The last words from her sentence gave him a huge blush and he muttered something under his breath as they continued to fly, heart pounding against his chest unsure why it was racing now.


	7. Six: Facial Hair

**Replies to Chapter Five:**

**To tomboygreengurl: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To mlbv-grimm: Yep! Poor Butch! Thanks for the comment!**

**To Spark Firebug: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one also!**

**To allyD: Thanks. I hope you like it.**

**To TheNiemand: Well, it depends on how much homework, that's why this chapter took forever to write.**

**To FlameSolaria99: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**To Misty59: I'm glad your enjoy the story. **

**To Manny Edwards: Thanks. Here's teh next chapter to enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Coming Undone by Korn.**

* * *

**Six: Facial Hair**

* * *

"Professor! We have an emergency!" Bubbles yelled as she walked in her house with Blossom still on her shoulder and Brick on Boomer's. Silence surrounded them and Butch mumbled under his breath that no was home. It was a smart idea to bring them instead of school.

"He's probably not even home." Butch muttered then footsteps echoed the stairs.

"Bubbles? What's the ma-?" he stopped at the sight of the Rowdyruff Boys and blinked at this. The Professor even after eight years didn't change much besides a few gray hairs now in his hair.

"This is unexpected." He said and stared at the two super powered unconscious teens, "What happened?"

"Brick saved Blossom." Buttercup lied and the Rowdyruff Boys stared at her in confusion, "They decided to talk with about school while he were flying then suddenly Blossom started dropping from the sky. Red head took a nose dive for her and slammed into a cement building, piercing his side, shoulder, and cracked his skull. Can we take them to the tank?"

"Brick saved Blossom? A Rowdyruff Boy saved a Powerpuff Girl? Now that is something new." Professor said and smiled at the boys, "Well, as long as they don't destroy or steal anything. I'll be fine with them using the tank."

"Thanks," Boomer said and Butch nodded at this, looking away from the man who created their opposites. The Professor blinked at the teens' attitude and Butch's new acne.

"Well, if I be darned," he stated and they blinked at him in confusion then he laughed, "Nothing. I just remembered being a teenager back in the day. Remember to not let them still in there to long if their injuries started healing already."

Buttercup nodded and walked downstairs, everyone else following her. She passed by a few chemicals and machines, catching Butch's interest to try them out. He grinned and Buttercup paused, turning back to him then grabbed him by the ear and pulled him along.

"Damn it! Fuck! That hurts, ya bitch!" he hissed and she glared at him.

"Do you want to be kicked in a place that hurts a lot?" she asked him and he blinked at this then paled at where she meant, "Then shut up and focus. Your brother is hurt; I suggest you focus on him than your own desires." He slowly nodded and ignored her gaze, staring at the ground and she released his ear. She continued walking and Butch touched his ear, a small blush on his face.

"So what is this 'tank' ya kept talkin' 'bout?" Boomer asked and Bubbles stopped at the big tank filled with green liquid and multiple buttons blinking.

"The tank is an advanced healing liquid that increases the blood flow of Chemical X to heal wounds faster." Bubbles explained and laid her sister on a table, "The after effect is that it may cause random out bursts of power or…give off a new power."

"New power?!" Butch exclaimed and his eyes widen.

"Yes…but you all noticed how Blossom acted when I woke her up, right?" Bubbles asked and the boys slowly nodding, "The power won't be established from being conscious, it'll activate whenever the person is in dire trouble or unconscious."

"We can't do Blossom anymore since she was protected by your brother so we'll take the risk of him being in there." Buttercup said and pressed a black button which drained the liquid, opening the door and Boomer walked towards it. He placed his brother inside and Buttercup slammed the door shut, shocking both of them then repressed the button.

"Let the experiment begin." Buttercup said and the tank started refilling as Brick's eyes slowly opened until a flash of red overtook his vision and drowned his mind in it.

* * *

Five hours already pass and nothing so far had happened. Bubbles stayed down below in the basement as the liquid slowly healed the rest of Brick's wounds. Boomer remained with her and stared at her bouncing blond hair as she worded out a song she was listening to from her gigantic earphones. Her lips shined from her cherry lip gloss and he watched as she looked so peaceful with her eyes closed to the song.

_She is very different from when we were kids, _he thought and licked his chapped lips, _she's grown up and matured unlike my brothers and myself. Their lives are so different from ours. _

"Choke, choke again  
I find my demons were my friends  
Pity me in the end  
They're out to get me

Since I was young  
I tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me

That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now

Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better

Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate" Bubbles sung and Boomer stared at her with wide eyes, his jaw dropped at the lyrics of the sung. She opened her eyes and looked over to him to see him pale along with sweat glistened on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked and placed the earphones down on her shoulder, music pouring out from the headphones.

"I'm fine…just the song yer listenin' to…why are ya listenin' to it?" he asked and she blinked then smiled at him.

"Their songs influenced my philosophy plus I enjoy the characteristics of heavy metal and alternative." She explained and he slowly nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and ignored her gaze.

"EEEEKKKK! YOU PEREVRT!" echoed around the house and brought everyone's attention to the sound. Boomer paled at the sound of Buttercup's voice and knew something happened with his brother in the taking.

"That doesn't sound good if Buttercup is saying that." Bubbles said and stood up from the table then brushed the dirt off her skirt and started moving upstairs. Boomer gulped and followed her lead seeing that she was pretty calm about the situation.

"Why aren't ya goin' straight after 'em?" he asked and she looked over her shoulder, holding a smile on her face.

"Because I know they are both fine. Life happens and you must move on." She replied and he blinked at this as they moved up the steps.

Bubbles stopped when she saw her sister clutching a towel tight around her body while Butch held a huge blush on his face with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist also.

"Well, what happened, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked and Buttercup glared at her then pointed a finger at Butch.

"That perverted pig walked in when I was disrobing!" she yelled and he glared at her then looked away again, trying to figure out what to say.

"It ain't my fault ya didn't lock the door." He mumbled and her eyebrows twitched.

"YOU DON'T JUST WALK IN WITHOUT KNOCKING AT LEAST!" she screamed back him and Bubbles sighed, walking over to her sister and placed her hands on Buttercup's shoulder.

"Calm down, Buttercup, go get changed and Boomer will deal with Butch, ok?" she said and Buttercup stared at her then nodded.

"Fine." She said and glared at her opposite again, "While I'm gone you better learn some manners or I'll kick them into you."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Her eyebrows twitched and suddenly she above him, her foot raised and her towel moved up. Butch's eyes widen and his whole body grew hot. Then she slammed the foot down on his head and he fell to the ground, face slammed into the wood.

"Learn your place." She hissed and slammed the door shut to her room.

"Butch?" Boomer asked, "Are ya still here?"

"Um Ugh numnu!" he replied and Boomer sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He turned towards the Blue Powerpuff who wore the headphones again, mouthing words to a different song. Her lips full with bubblegum lip stick and something sugary was hinted in the air caught his attention.

Boomer suddenly blinked then sighed, weariness gained in his eyes. He rubbed them then grabbed his brother from off the floor and drags him along the ground.

"We'll be headin' home for the night. I entrust ya with Brick 'til he wakes up." He stated and started moving away until a hand grabbed his shirt. He paused and turned to face Bubbles with her earphones off but loud music poured out of them.

"Stay here." She insisted, "You brother should be done in at least five hours. You can both rest in the guest room until then."

He gulped at this then nodded, his eyes glancing away at the wall.

"Ok. Just don't wake us up unless it's an emergency." He stated and she smiled at this. Then she grabbed his hand which was slightly smaller than his.

"Follow me." She said and pulled him along, moving past the girls rooms and down a hall.

_Her hand…it's really warm…_Boomer thought then she stopped, opening the door and revealed three beds with blank white sheets on them along with pillows. Paintings hung around the place and Boomer blinked at this, confusion hung in the air.

"Ignore the paintings. They're old portraits I did in elementary school. This is your room for the time. I hope your okay with our old beds though. Good night." She said and walked away, putting the headphones back on.

Boomer blinked then headed in and closed the door behind, dumping his brother on the old green sheets while he lay down on the light blue. His eyes narrowed and slowly closed as sleep consumed him.

* * *

"STUPID ALARM! BUBBLES SHUT YOUR ALARM OFF BEFORE I SNAP IT IN HALF!" Buttercup's scream echoed the household and Boomer's eyes shot open, annoyance growing on him. He narrowed his eyes and grumbled some curses under his breath. He pushed himself off the bed and walked towards the dusty mirror.

He yawned and wiped the dust off the mirror.

Then he blinked at the sight then his jaw dropped.

Yellow fuzz had formed along the ridge of his jaw and beneath his nose.

He was growing a beard and mustache.


	8. Seven: Perverted Actions

**Replies to Chapter Six: **

**To mlbv-grimm: I did! See new chapter!**

**To tomboygreengurl: Yeah, puberty sucks. Thanks for the comment!**

**To butchercup: Thanks! There will be more of each relationship through the upcoming chapters. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the comment!**

**To TheNiemand: Buttercup didn't really think over who's in the house during the time but it was part of chapter.**

**To Lys Dis: Yeah, they sort of do. I'm hoping to make a good ButchxButtercup chapter soon! Thanks for the comment anyway!**

**To Spark Firebug: He will be forced to shave soon! **

**To NyanicornYaY: Well, he sort of just started puberty without knowing anything about so he would be shocked to have one. Anyway, thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**To Manny Edwards: Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**To Imyoshi: Puberty seems to haunt every person…**

**To AruTheDemon: Well, here is more to enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Seven: Perverted Actions**

* * *

Boomer stood frozen in front of mirror and started petting the fuzz on his face, tickling his fingers. Butch groaned from his bed and managed to see his brother frozen in front of the mirror.

"What the hell are ya starin' at?" Butch asked and walked over to his brother then his widen at the sight of yellow fuzz on his face.

They stood silent for a while until Butch asked, "Is that normal?"

Boomer turned to his brother and blinked.

"I have no clue." He answered then suddenly loud knocking came from the door. They both paled and Boomer quickly pulled his shirt to cover his mouth as Bubbles and Buttercup came into the room without a second thought.

Buttercup burst in wearing a green sleep tank top and black sleep shorts along with her hair clipped back. Meanwhile, Bubbles wore a blue sleep blue gown and light blue bunny slippers with a smile on her face.

"Good morning," Bubbles said and Buttercup nodded to them then raised an eyebrow at the two boys shocked faces.

"We interrupt something?" Buttercup asked and Boomer shook his head back and forth no really quick.

Bubbles blinked and tilted her head to the side then before he could react; she managed to pull down the shirt. He paled and she stared at it raised her fingers to it then giggled when the fuzz tickled her finger. His whole body seemed to heat up and his heart pounded against his chest.

"You grew a mustache and beard." She stated and giggled again, "You trying for a new look?" He blinked at this and quickly nodded, agreeing with everything she said.

"Bubbles! We have a more important matter than touching his face!" Buttercup exclaimed and Bubbles blinked this then flushed a bit. She jumped back a few feet and looked away, muttering a sorry.

Buttercup scowled and put an arm on Bubble's shoulder, staring at the two boys.

"Did you not shave and Chemical X increases your hair growth or something?" Buttercup questioned him then turned to Butch, her eyes narrowed, "And you, forget to wash your face since its all red?" The two boys paled until footsteps sounded behind them and the professor stared down at them with interest in his eyes. He smiled at them and the girls blinked.

"Don't be rude to guests, Buttercup." The Professor said and Buttercup mumbled something under breath.

"Anyway," the Professor said and turned to the boys, "Would you mind if I speak with you two alone?" Buttercup blinked at this then she scowled, moving in front of him with anger hinted in her eyes.

"Why are curious about them Professor?" she asked and he smiled at her, patting her head.

"It's nothing much, Buttercup. How about you check up on Blossom for me, girls?" he asked and Buttercup mumbled under her breath then stopped off while Bubbles waved goodbye and left the two brothers with the Professor. They gulped and stared at him then he frowned at this.

"So the Chemical X in your bodies is reacting to different pheromones in your bodies at different times." He mumbled and Boomer's eyes widen.

"Ya know about what's happenin' to our bodies?" Boomer asked and the Professor nodded.

"Indeed, every boy in their life goes through it." He replied and grabbed Boomer's face, tilting it to the side to stare at the fuzz, "You boys hit it right on the mark though. At the age of thirteen, it's common for all men but your stages are different from my observations…"

"What do ya mean?" Butch asked and the Professor sighed while rubbing his face.

"You have heard or read of puberty correct?" he asked and they both nodded quickly, a blush rising up on their face.

"So…have any of you felt strange from-?" he began then Boomer shook his head wildly yes.

"Professor, my brothers and I have probably had everything normal besides a couple noticeable stages happen to us." Boomer replied and the Professor nodded.

"Ok," he began, "I'm glad I could collect data on you two. Maybe I could help with all your problems also."

* * *

"_Brick!" _

_Brick's eyes twitched and opened to see Blossom smiling at him while waving her hand in front of him also. She sat back down next to him and he blinked at this. He observed his surrounds, seeing only Blossom, himself and a desk they both sat at._

"_Are you feeling better?" she asked and he blinked then slowly nodded, unsure what to say. _

"_Well, you at least look better!" she exclaimed and smiled even more, small blush lighting up on her face, "I'm glad you're feeling better. You had me worried." _

"_Well…I did crack my skull and break a couple of my ribs for savin' ya! I hope ya were worried!" he exclaimed with sarcasm and she blushed even more. _

"_Of course I was," she whispered and she slowly moved closer to him, her shirt revealing a good amount of her cleavage to him. His entire body lit up and his pants seemed a little tight now. His eyes widen and tried to cover himself up._

"_You had me so worried." She whispered and suddenly her outfits disappeared along with her top and skirt to have her only with pink bra and panties. _

_**What the hell?! When did she change clothes?! AND WHY IS SHE JUST WEARIN' UNDERWEAR?!**__ Brick thought and his body seemed to heat up even more, trying to move away from her but his body seemed glued to the seat._

"_Brick…" she whispered and climbed on top of him, her head leaning on his neck and her hot breath tickling his chin. _

"_W-W-W-W-Why?" he murmured and she licked his ear then smirked back._

"_Because…" she pulled back then smiled at him, "It's your dream!"_

* * *

Brick's eyes shot open and started coughing, spewing out green liquid all over a table and his vision blurred. He felt many people stare at him and when he finally stopped coughing, he looked up to see his brothers stare at him along with their eyebrows knit together.

"What?" he asked them and they looked away until Brick stared at Boomer's new facial hair, "When the fuck did ya grow out a moustache and beard?!" Boomer blinked at this and sighed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Last night. I just woke up with it." He replied and suddenly Bubbles appeared behind him with a smile on her face.

"Goodie! You're awake! Now let's check the power!" she exclaimed and he blinked at this.

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" he asked and she pointed to him and the green liquid he spewed.

"The Tank's liquid has affected your DNA structure with a new power and the Professor wishes to see it!" Bubbles exclaimed and he paled.

"New power?" he questioned then someone grabbed his hand, snapping his head towards the direction of the hand. Blossom stared down at him wearing a red beret and her bow hung low in her hair, a small frown on her face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked and concerned shined brightly in her eyes while he stared at the beret in confusion.

"What's with the hat?" he asked and completely ignored her question. She glared at him and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"None of your business." She hissed at him and he sighed then groaned as pain shot through the back of his head.

"Fuck," he mumbled and she blinked at this.

"So you ready to be tested?" she and leaned down, another good view of her cleavage was shown to him and his dream flashed through his head again. His cheeks heated up and grabbed the covers from the bed to cover himself up. She raised an eyebrow at this and he gulped a huge lump in his throat.

"Or do you want to explain why your voice is different," she said then pointed to Butch who paled, "why he has acne", and then she pointed to Boomer, "and why he suddenly grew a beard and moustache overnight?"

The three brothers paled then he smirked and grabbed the hat away from her head. Her eyes widen and he stared at her flatten hair on the top. Tears glistened in her eyes and she covered her hair with hands, fear pulsing through her system now.

"What was with yer hair -?!" he began until she gave a butterfly kick to him and sent him flying towards his brothers. His eyes widen and his blood pumped in the urge to fight approached again.

"Don't touch me, pervert!" she screamed at him and he blinked at her.

His face turned bright red and yelled back, "How the hell am I a pervert?!"

She clenched her hands to her hand and her gaze looked away, no emotion showing on her face to describe what she was feeling right now.

"You shouldn't touch a girl." She answered and his eyebrows twitched. Bubbles watched in amazement and a smile appeared on her. She walked to her sister and grabbed the beret, handing it to her sister and quickly put it back on.

"Now that's over, lets head over to the-" she said until a wave of wind flew past her and grabbed the hat again. Blossom's eyes widen and Brick stared at the hat in his hands, bringing it to his nose and smelled it.

It smelled of roses and sugar.

But it sparked something else in his mind, unconsciously, his pupils disappearing and a smile appeared on his face.

"Brick?" Boomer began with confusion and reached for him until he noticed the salvia dribbling down his chin, his eyes wide in a lewd expression. He turned to him and tilted his head to the side.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked as Boomer's jaw dropped in surprise at his expression.

"What the hell?" Boomer echoed and Blossom stared at the boy in surprise. Brick looked Blossom and salvia dribbled even more his chin, staring at her in a perverted way.

"You smell puurrrettty." He said and everyone stared at him, Blossom blushed hard and clenched her hands to her chest.

"W-w-w-w-w-wha?" she questioned and suddenly he was next to her, his hands now on her shoulders.

"Ya know," he began and suddenly he cupped her breasts while squeezing them at the same time, "you have big boobs."


	9. Eight: Boobs

**Replies for reviews of Chapter Seven: **

**To mlbv-grimm: Sorry for the long update. I've been busy but here's what happens!**

**To tomboygreengurl: Thanks for the comment. Here's a new chapter to enjoy.**

**To Imyoshi: Indeed, poor Brick…**

**To butchercup: I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Here's the next chapter! **

**To 1D-MLP-Forever286: Yeah it would seem that. Thanks for the comment!**

**To Grace OF Flame: He's in trouble~~~! **

**To SnowTamashi Ai: Hell does break lose…**

**To Spark Firebug: Yeah, Brick is going to die…perhaps…**

**To Rosealina1234: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**To Manny Edwards: It would seem that way huh.**

**To Lys Dis: What is wrong with him? But here's the answer with this new chapter! Enjoy! **

**To athenachan-o: Yep. You guessed right.**

**To Le brother of xFireElementalx: Sorry for the long update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**To theskyseemsblue: Well…it's not really a superpower but…I guess you could say it's a skill…**

**To Mystery99: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**Eight: Boobs**

Everyone stood frozen until her face heat up and screamed, kicking him away with whirlwind kick. His eyes widen and released his grip on her breasts then smirked, his eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Feisty, ain'tcha ya?!" he exclaimed and landed on his feet, they slide across the ground but blood spilled it. Their eyes widen and stared at it. He stopped and sniffed the air, staring at it then shrugged.

"Whatever!" he yelled and rubbed his hands together, small sparks of electricity setting between them, "Let's get this party started!"

Blossom glared at him and hugged her body tightly. A huge blush on her face and anger lit in her eyes.

"You pervert!" she hissed at him and suddenly he was behind her again, managing to grab her breasts again.

"You should wear a bikini. It would show off your curves." He stated and her eyebrows twitched, elbowing him in the stomach. His eyes widen and flew back from the pressure, laughing a bit. He landed on the ground, his feet continuing to bleed. He turned to his brothers and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, aren't you two going to go after them?" he asked them and both his brother's blinked at this, confused at his words. He scowled at them and sighed, turning back to Blossom who was ready to fight back against him.

"Seriously, are you two idiots?" Brick asked and suddenly appeared behind them, their's eyes widen at his speed. He smirked at this and put his hand in front of their mouths, sparks tingling between his fingers. Boomer's eyes widen and ducked running and jumping over in front of Bubbles.

"What the hell happened to ya, Brick?" Boomer hissed at him as Butch punched him in the face, causing the teen to grin while flipping backwards.

"I'm me!" he exclaimed and laughed a bit before snapping his attention to Blossom while sniffing the air, "You still smell of blood from yesterday yet you're not bleeding." Her eyes widen at this and backed up against a desk, nearly clattering into some chemicals.

"I don't know many differences between the male and female body." He stated truthfully and she blushed red, her hair slowly turning the color of her bow.

"Why do you think I would know the differences?!" she yelled at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you're smart, correct?" he answered and rolled his head around, "And you're a girl. So…my conclusion leads to…you."

He appeared in front of her and leaned close to her, his body inches from her and her heart pounded against her chest as the scent of blood filled his nose.

"Not from your head or shoulders." He whispered and slowly started moving down, past her chest and arms. Her body started to shake as he moved more down, the smell of blood becoming stronger for him. Everyone's feet seemed frozen to the ground and a perverted smile appeared on his face as he moved closer to her hips.

"Stop…" she shuttered and he froze, his eyes slowly losing their glaze and he blinked. His eyes widen and he jumped back a few feet, landing on his butt and stared at her with confusion.

"Huh?! What the hell?!" he exclaimed and a huge blush covered his face as his hair spiked down a bit, the electricity dying out from his fingertips. Blossom fell to her knees with sweat glistening all over her face and eyes wide in terror.

"This is interesting." Bubbles said suddenly and grabbed a clipboard, scribbling notes down, "Brick's unconscious is perverted!" Brick looked at her with wide eyes and a huge blush on his face, his hair falling in front of him.

"Say wha-?!" he exclaimed and Bubbles continued writing as he looked to his brother's for answers but they stared at him with confusion knit in their eyes along with worry.

"Why don't you ask, Blossom about that, Brick?" Bubbles asked and he looked to her scared face, her arms hugging her body tight while both terror and heart pounded in her chest.

_What the fuck did I do?! _He fought wildly and she gulped before opening her mouth.

"You grabbed me." She whispered and he blinked at her response, raising an eyebrow at this.

The boy still didn't understand what she meant at all.

Her cheeks flamed up even more and yelled at him, "You grabbed my breasts, you pervert!"

Suddenly his whole body grew red from embarrassment and he looked at them for a second before looking away.

_I touched her breasts…_he thought before a vision of her in pink bra and pink panties filled his mind while smiling at him. His eyes widen and felt something dribble down his chin. He whipped it away quickly and stood up, turning away from her.

"Sorry." He said before rushing up the stairs and flying through the door, leaving them all baffled.

* * *

"So…let me get this straight." Buttercup said as she took a drink from her Monster drink, "The freaky machine turned the red head into a pervert and groped Blossom." The boys nodded and paled as she glared down at them, her hand nearly crushing the drink.

"Why the fuck did you not do anything to stop him?" she hissed and Boomer gulped as he started to answer.

"Well…ya see, he was going at an incredible speed compared to the rest of us and managed to have elecrity to surround him only in contact with people he didn't want to touch." Boomer explained and Buttercup growled at his response.

"Seriously…I still would have gone at him." She growled back and Butch narrowed his eyes.

"He said something that caught our attention." He said and she blinked at him speaking, "He asked 'why aren't ya two going at 'em'?" Her eyes widen and stared at her drink before biting her lip, placing it on the table.

"Did he mean you two come after us?" she asked and he sighed, shrugging.

"Don't know; don't care." He replied and she glared at him.

"You're useless!" she yelled at him and his eyes twitched in annoyance as he stood up.

"Says the girl who leaves the door unlocked to the bathroom!" he yelled back and she blushed red at the memory. She narrowed her eyes and snapped him while yelling back, "You're the real pervert!"

Bubbles blinked at this and Blossom's eyes widen at this.

"He what?!" Blossom exclaimed and Butch held his hands up.

"Hey! She was the one who left the door unlocked! I was just going to take a shower since your sister told us to!" he yelled back and Buttercup's whole face blushed even harder.

"While on the topic, Boomer hasn't done anything to me." Bubbles said and Boomer blushed.

_She doesn't have to say that! _He thought and everyone stared at him.

"Seriously? I would have thought he would do something first." Buttercup said and Boomer glared at her.

"Hey, why the hell do ya think me? Butch would be the first!" Boomer said and Butch glared at him.

"Yer picking a fight with me? Do ya honestly think that's a good idea, little bro?" Butch asked as Boomer gave him the finger, "It's on like Donkey Kong!" Suddenly a chop to the head stopped Butch from attacking his brother and Boomer blinked at this then looked above him to see Bubble's arm inches from his own. He paled and Buttercup grabbed Butch's collar, tugging him downstairs.

"Come on, dumbass!" she yelled and he tugged to be released then looked up to see her underwear.

He screamed and she blinked at this while his entire face broke out in a blush. She narrowed her eyes and moved down to him, her chest barely touching his face. He paled and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What now?" she asked and he started to stutter, his mind going into overload and fainted. She blinked and shook him yet he wouldn't wake up. She turned to Boomer and asked, "Is that normal?" Boomer sweat dropped and shock his head no.

"No…" he replied and walked over to her, flinging him over his shoulder, "We've spent enough of your time. We'll home instead of wasting your time plus I have to find Brick before he does something idiotic." He walked away and left through the hole Brick did to the door.

* * *

"WHY THE FRIG DID I DO THAT TO HER?!" Brick exclaimed as he continued his search in many books about puberty and male and female anatomy. Small lights shined on important pages and his pulled up hair in a ponytail while his bang pinned back with his hat aside. He scowled and flipped another couple pages, seeing nothing that he hasn't already read before.

_Why?! _He thought and scratched his head, _Seriously! Why did I do that? Is because of some weird chemical reaction due to the green liquid? Or was it somewhere deep in my subconscious I…wanted to…_

His eyes widen and a huge blush appeared on his face.

"AUGH!" he yelled and rubbed his face, "I HATE PUBERTY!"

"Everyone says that kid."

Brick's eyes widen and turned to face Fuzzy Lumpkins holding one of the many book sideways with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Wha the fuck is that?" he asked as smoke rose up and his antennas twitched, tossing it aside, "But anyway, kid, did the Pink one tell ya ma message?" Brick blinked at this and sighed, looking back down at the books.

"No. I'm trying to ignore the thought of her." He replied and grabbed a different book about the male anatomy.

"Boy, listen to me before I decide to snap her neck to catch your attention." Fuzzy said and Brick's eyes widen as electricity surrounded him, shocks going through Fuzzy's fur. He swore and said, "Jeez, ya didn't have to get ready to kill ma."

Brick sighed and he looked back to the book while asking, "Tell me the message ya wanted to tell." Fuzzy smirked at this and walked to the boy while handing out a letter to him with little blood stains. He narrowed his eyes and examined it before opening it.

_To my dear boy, _he read and scratched his head at the words; _I heard you and your brothers recently turned thirteen. Congratulations for living another year under that idiotic monkey! Anyway, my boy, I also learned, from my wonderful spies like the big lump who gave you this letter, you and your brothers are experiencing puberty. I would be glad help explain everything to you unlike the monkey. Go to a mirror and with any type of blood write my name and the mirror will transport into a portal to reach me._

_Love, your __**true **__father_

Brick raised an eyebrow at the last part and turned back to ask Fuzzy who sent him but there was nothing but himself, the books and the newly opened letter he just read.

"Ok…where the fuck did he go?" he asked himself and continued on searching but kept the thought of his other father in mind.


End file.
